Halloween
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Just a one shot about Halloween and it's effect on people. No major plot.


Author: Hey you all I decided to write a one-shot for Halloween! So here it is, enjoy!

---------------------------

It was Halloween, and the entire group had decided to go to Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama's High School dance. They got special permission from the principal to allow them to bring three friends, and not as a couple. But they decided that since there were six of them it would be cheaper to go as three couples since couples got in a dollar cheaper than two students.

So here they were walking in the building in couples, they had decided that so no one would get hurt, Keiko and Yusuke would go together, Kurama and Shizuru, and lastly Hiei and Botan. Kuwabara and Yukina were going to his High School for a different dance the same night so they had separated a half hour earlier.

"I still wish we hadn't had to match our costumes," Yusuke grumbled.

Yusuke and Keiko were dressed as Lancelot and Guinevere, and she looked adorable. Her long hair was pulled back and her dress matched what would have been worn in that era. Yusuke was also dressed to look the part and while he disagreed with her Keiko finally won the debate about his hair, and so it was not slicked back for once.

"For once I would have to agree with you Detective," Hiei said also grumbling.

Hiei had grown some in the years that had passed, and he was taller than Botan now by a head. Him and Botan were dressed as a Prince and Princess from ancient Greece. Botan really fit the role well because she was graceful and for once was not being as peppy as normal, as did Hiei with his dark coloring and scowl.

"Mine isn't so bad," Kurama said thoughtfully.

Shizuru had picked their outfits as well, and Kurama was right his was not bad at all. Shizuru had not wanted to spend a lot on her costume, and so she simply put on ears and a tail and said she was a fox demon. So Kurama also had ears and a tail, his were silver just like Youko's and Shizuru's were black. She was also wearing a dark mini-skirt and a strapless black top. Kurama had designed an outfit similar to what Youko would wear, and couldn't help but wish he had been able to make his red hair silver like the Fox spirit's.

"Oh, shut up Fox-boy!" Yusuke said angrily

"Oh Lancelot, don't be angry… it is not very becoming," Kurama said chuckling.

"Shut it Kurama, or I will… slice your head off with this plastic sword!" Yusuke said brandishing the sword from his costume.

"Stop acting like a child, and remember that in school we have sweet little Shuichi!" Shizuru teased.

"You think I'm sweet Shizuru?" Kurama teased back batting his eyelashes at her.

"Shut up Shuichi," Shizuru drawled. "You don't need me in your little fan club, and I have a sinking suspicion that you only had me come with you so I could glare at them since they would probably tear Botan to shreds with one look."

"Well… his fan club can get pretty scary Shiz," Yusuke said grinning at Kurama.

Kurama shuddered, "Well, I cannot say that you are wrong this time Yusuke. They can be a tad… overzealous."

"Just a tad, huh Shuichi?" Shizuru said picking up on the shudder from the redhead.

Kurama smiled, and then announced that they had arrived. They all quickly gave the girl at the door their tickets, and Shizuru instantly knew she was one of Kurama's fan club since she glared daggers at Shizuru, but Shizuru took it in stride, and even took hold of his arm and smirked at the girl.

Kurama smiled lightly, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had finally realized that the crush he had on the elder Kuwabara, had grown into love, and the real reason he wanted her to come with him was so he could spend some time with her.

They had barely walked in the door when Kurama's fan girls were surrounding them. Kurama was thankful that Shizuru still had a hold of his arm.

"Shuichi-san, will you dance with me?" one girl said softly.

"Well, Kiri-san, I would, but I haven't even danced with my date yet," Kurama said flashing a charming smile at Shizuru.

"But-" she began but a glare from Shizuru cut her off.

"Come on Shuichi, I think Hiei and Botan are waving for us to join them on the other side of the gym," she said effectively cutting off any of the other girls.

Kurama smiled once again, and led her over to where Hiei stood with his arms crossed and Botan was standing next to him.

"Don't tell me Hiei won't dance with you Botan?" Kurama said softly.

"No, he won't!" Botan said slightly disappointed.

"Well, perhaps he isn't dancing because he doesn't know how. Maybe you should let him be we would hate to embarrass him if he doesn't know how to dance. Or maybe he just dances poorly and doesn't want people to stare at him," Kurama said smirking.

"Hn, Stupid Fox, I know how to dance!" Hiei said forcefully.

"Do you Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

"I bet I dance better than you do Fox," Hiei stated firmly.

"Would you like to test that theory, Hiei? I wouldn't mind at all. Shizuru, would you mind showing Hiei that we can dance better than he can?" Kurama said looking to Shizuru.

"I bet we can dance better than they can, Fox-boy. How 'bout it Botan?" Shizuru said smiling.

"Sounds like fun," she said smiling.

So both couples took to the dance floor, just as the song "Don't Cha" began to play. Kurama just smiled, he had been hoping for something like this to happen. He liked this song, and thought he could see a smirk on Shizuru's lips and so he felt it was safe to assume that she too liked this song.

As the beat began Shizuru stepped closer to Kurama, and began to move her hips much more fluidly than would have been expected of her. Kurama grinned and placed a hand on one hip, and pulled her closer to him, as he too began to move his hips in time with hers. She had her back to him, and she quickly allowed one hand to come up behind her and tangle in red hair. She glanced over at Botan and Hiei and was impressed with what she saw.

Botan was facing Hiei and he had wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he could, and they were moving much more seductively than the other two were.

"Shuichi, I think it is time to kick it up a notch," Shizuru said softly after turning around and moving so that she was whispering in his ear.

"I believe you are correct," Kurama said in a voice slightly deeper than his usual alto.

Kurama quickly wrapped both arms around Shizuru's back and leaned just far enough for her to know what he wanted. She dipped back as far as she could her head almost touching the ground, and rolled her hips gently against Kurama's as she gently swept back up into his arms. Just then the song changed. Kurama couldn't hold back the smirkish grin that crossed his face when he recognized the song "Livin' La Vida Loca." The two quickly stepped into a very Latin two-step, and Kurama was surprised how well Shizuru could two-step. Kurama almost laughed when he saw Hiei and Botan. Botan did not know how to dance. Poor Hiei was going to lose this bet.

Kurama was once again Surprised when Shizuru pulled away from him for a small solo dance, and he complied, following hers with a slightly more complicated , and then pulled her back into his arms almost forcefully, before dipping her again this time quickly and at the very end of the song had her firmly back in his arms. They were both surprised when people started clapping.

"Shuichi, we didn't know you knew how to dance," one of his fan girls said.

"Well, I do, and now if you will excuse me my friend, Hiei and I have to settle a small bet," Kurama said trying not to blush.

"I will go too, as I remember it I was a part of that bet as well," Shizuru said.

They quickly made their way out of the circle that had gathered around them. They hadn't noticed it until they started clapping, but from the smirk on Hiei's face he had known.

"Okay, Hiei, so you can dance… it was unfortunate that you partner cannot," Kurama said with laughing eyes.

"I can dance, I just can't two-step," Botan said softly.

"And apparently now you will have an even harder time getting away from those crazy onnas, that call themselves your fan club, Fox," Hiei said smirking.

Kurama could not hold back the small groan that came from that thought, and he almost glared when Shizuru laughed softly. He knew he was going to have a harder time than usual dealing with his fan club, and he did not want to think about it.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Several of Kurama's fan club approached the fox asking for a dance, and all of them ended up walking away rather quickly being on the receiving end of one of Shizuru's glares.

"Well, Keiko and I are headed to a movie," Yusuke said when the left the dance.

"Okay, we will see you all later," Kurama said smiling.

"I am off to Reikai," Botan said smiling and she couldn't resist hugging Hiei.

"Go away, Onna. I am off to my park after I get back into my clothes," Hiei said and took off.

"I think he was blushing Botan," Kurama said smiling.

"Really?" Botan said hopefully.

"So you do like Hiei?" Shizuru asked slightly surprised.

"Well… yes," she said blushing.

Kurama grinned, "I told you Shizuru."

"So you did, Fox. So you did," Shizuru said softly.

"Well, I am off to Reikai. Please don't tell Hiei. I will tell him myself soon, I am just not ready to tell him yet," Botan pleaded.

"Of course we won't Botan, that is your place not ours," Kurama said smiling at the Ferry Girl.

"Night Kurama, Shizuru," Botan said hugging them both and then disappearing through a portal.

"Shall I walk you home Shizuru?" Kurama offered.

"I think I can take care of myself, Kurama, but thanks," Shizuru said.

"It would make me feel better, Shizuru," Kurama insisted.

"Well, I would hate to worry you, Fox," Shizuru replied softly.

The two walked to the Kuwabara residence in silence. Both enjoying the night. When they got to the house they noticed the light was on in Kazuma's room, and Kurama could finally not stop himself. He leaned in and gently kissed Shizuru's cheek. Then he turned to leave, and Shizuru grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Is that all I get? I am disappointed. I had heard you were a legend," Shizuru said her voice slightly husky.

Kurama grinned, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her firmly on the mouth, his tongue gently slipped out and traced her lower lip. She groaned and opened her mouth and Kurama took the invitation. Soon their tongues were both playing. Kurama pulled her closer and groaned again. Then the door opened.

"Hey sis… Kurama!" Kuwabara said surprised.

"Well, you didn't expect me not to give my date a good night kiss did you?" Kurama asked mildly.

"And you didn't expect me not to kiss my boyfriend goodnight now did you Kazuma?" Shizuru said watching Kurama's expression for any change.

He grinned, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," she replied.

"Dude, you are dating my sister?" Kuwabara asked freaking out slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kurama said. "I will see you tomorrow Shizuru."

"Okay," Shizuru said smiling slightly as Kurama walked away.

"I think I missed something," Kuwabara said.

"I love Halloween!" Shizuru said ignoring her brother.

--------------------------

Author: Well, I know I got it out a day after Halloween, but still, I think it is cute! Hope you all enjoyed it. I thought I would show the softer side of Shizuru. Please review and tell me what you thought. I can't read your minds. Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
